


You're My New Dream

by Sammys_Rose



Series: Adventures of Annie Kelly [7]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Rose/pseuds/Sammys_Rose
Summary: Day 7: Dreams (What are their dreams and goals in life? Are they already doing what they want to be doing in life? Do they doubt they can achieve their goals?)Dreams come true. Yeah, they do.





	You're My New Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! I made it! Not to sound immodest, but I am really proud of myself for finishing this week! Thanks so much for reading my stuff and letting me bring Annie to life! Now, without further adieu…

As long as I can remember, my dreams have always been the same. Jack and I were gonna get outta the city that sucked the life outta our pop. We’d hop a train out West and head to Santa Fe. Once we got there we were gonna get a little piece of land and build a new life for ourselves. Jack could learn to build things while I learned to cook and bake. In the evenings, I’d sit out on a porch swing and write while he painted the desert sunset. The last few months, though, things had changed. **  
**

  
It all started on a seemingly normal day. I had just bought my papes and was waitin’ on Albert so we could go sell. Jack nudged my shoulder.  
  


“Looks like we got a couple new ones.” He whispered in my ear.  
  
  
I looked up to see an unfamiliar well dressed boy talking to Weasel. He turned to put his papes in his bag and our eyes met. From the minute his forest green eyes met mine, I was mesmerized. That was the first time I saw Davey Jacobs.   
  
Over the next few days, I watched him go from a shy, stuttering boy to one of the leaders of the strike. We kept things going when Jack disappeared. I helped him convince Jack to come back. As we worked together to change our world, I started to fall for him. By the time he kissed me when Jack said we were staying in New York,  I was irrevocably in love.  
  
Now, when I close my eyes, I don’t see some made up place. My dreams now are much more “average sized" as my brother would say. Usually, they go something like this…

I’m sitting on a couch in a cozy little house. I’m wrapped in a blanket working on writing my next book while a gentle rain falls outside and a fire crackles quietly in the fireplace. The door opens and Davey walks in. He’s just returned home from working in the small book shop we own.   
  
Before he can make it past the entryway, two pairs of small arms are wrapping around his waist. A little girl with brown braids and bright blue eyes and a boy with fiery red hair and forest green eyes start to excitedly tell him about their day. I smile as I watch my husband bend down to pick up our children in his arms. He walks over and leans down to kiss me and I sigh at the feeling of his soft lips on mine. Perfect

  
My dreams lately are pretty great. They’re made even better by the fact that I have the chance to make them real. The boys may laugh and say my head’s in the clouds. I don’t care because every time my Davey wraps his arms around my waist and presses his lips to mine, I can’t help but think.  
  
Maybe dreams really can come true. 

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate kudos and comments! Come talk to me on Tumblr @thecaptainsgingersnap


End file.
